


Selfie

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couple selfies, Dorks in Love, F/M, I whipped this up in ten minutes, Prompto Week, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Prompto wants to take a couple selfie with his girlfriend.





	Selfie

“You sure do enjoy taking pictures of yourself, huh?” Katia asked.

Prompto was startled by the comment. It’s not that he was vain or anything, he just liked taking pictures. And he couldn’t help it if he wanted to include himself in the picture. He wasn’t entirely sure why Katia had said that. “I like taking pictures of everything though.” he said, taking a picture of Noctis and Gladio training.

“I know that, but you take pictures of yourself a lot too,” Katia added. “Just about everywhere we go, I see you snapping a selfie. It’s just cute is all.”

“C-Cute?” Prompto asked, his cheeks turning light pink. Even though he and Katia had officially become a couple, hearing her say stuff like that still felt a bit strange.

“Now that I think of it, you also take selfies with others,” Katia said. “But I don’t think we’ve taken one together.”

“What? No way! We’ve totally taken selfies together!” he insisted. There was no way he hadn’t taken one with her in the five years they’d known each other.

“I mean, there’s been some with you, me, and Noct. But not just the two of us.”

Great, now he felt stupid. How could he have never taken a picture with just them in it? “In that case, let’s fix that problem!”

Before she could ask what he meant, his arm was wrapped around her and she was pulled up right next to him. Prompto stuck the camera out in front of them, barely giving Katia a moment to smile. “Say ‘fuzzy pickles’!” he said, clicking the camera and taking the shot. He took a couple more just to be safe.

The two looked over the pictures, Katia giggling a bit seeing just how many he’d taken. Maybe he was trying to make up for not taking selfies with her before. “They look great.” she said.

“Of course they do, I’m the one who took them.” Prompto joked.

Katia looked at Prompto, a smirk on her face. “You know this means we’re gonna have to take more, right?”

“I don’t mind,” Prompto said. “After all, you’re my favorite subject. I’d take pictures of you all day long, Kat.”

Katia began blushing. She knew he liked taking pictures of her, but this was new info to her. She lightly elbowed the photographer. “Stop being so adorable, Prom!”

“Sorry, no can do.” he responded, snapping a picture of her pink face. He was gonna keep these pictures for a long time.


End file.
